


Please, Don't Go

by CleoBane



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i might be exaggerating the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: “You are an idiot, Jace.” Simon said, with a derisive snort. “You don’t have to keep protecting me. I can take care of myself.”Jace sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I know, but I-I still protect what’s mine.”Simon made a pained noise. “Jace…”“Simon, I’m sorry.” Jace said, suddenly turning to look at Simon. “Don’t-Don’t leave, please. I’ll do anything. Just, please…”“Jace, I don’t…” Simon sighed shakily. “I trusted you. Now,  after everything that's happened, how can I trust you again?”





	Please, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at angst.

“Alec…” Jace said wearily.

Alec was yelling at Simon for “hurting” him. And Simon just stood there, head bowed, taking it.

“I told you…” Alec was on a roll. “I told you that I’d kill you if you hurt him.”

“Alec…” Jace said, sharply. “Leave him alone, it’s not his-“

Then Alec pushed Simon harder than anybody expected and Simon fell over. He stared at Alec in shock. Jace found himself between Alec and Simon, pushing his best friend with two hands on his chest. “I said; leave him alone.”

Simon stood up shakily, staring at Jace in surprise. That was the only emotion he had shown Jace since he came by to pick his things from their apartment. It was just unfortunate that he had met Alec on his way out and Alec, as usual, lost it and tore into Simon.

“Jace…” Alec was looking at him in shock.

Jace glared at him. “I told you to leave him alone, Alec. It was me. It was my fault.”

“Jace…” Simon said, “You don’t have to…”

“I cheated, OK?” Jace shouted. “I hurt him. If anyone deserves to be in pain, it’s me. You don’t get to touch him. If you want to hit anyone, hit me.”

Alec stared at him, wide eyed. Jace was breathing hard. The room was silent. Alec shifted his stance and Simon said;

“If you hit him, I’ll have to hit you too.”

Alec snorted, “No, you won’t.” To Jace, he shook his head. “I can’t be here right now. Simon, I’m sorry.”

Then he was gone.

“You are an idiot, Jace.” Simon said, with a derisive snort. “You don’t have to keep protecting me. I can take care of myself.”

Jace sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I know, but I-I still protect what’s mine.”

Simon made a pained noise. “Jace…”

“Simon, I’m sorry.” Jace said, suddenly turning to look at Simon.  “Don’t-Don’t leave, please. I’ll do anything. Just, please…”

“Jace, I don’t…” Simon sighed shakily. “I trusted you. Now, after everything that's happened, how can I trust you again?”

“I know.” Jace said, he knelt down in front of Simon and wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his stomach. “Please, Simon, I can’t live without you.”

“But…” Simon’s voice broke. “You…”

“Simon, do you love me?” Jace asked. It wasn’t a fair question, but Jace was out of ideas. He couldn’t let Simon leave. If he did, he knew he’d never see him again.

“How can you ask me that?” Simon asked, angrily. “Of course I love you. I love you with everything I have. But that wasn’t enough for you.”

“It was, it was.” Jace’s arms tightened on Simon’s waist. “You have to believe me. I made a mistake. I was stupid. I let her get in my head and I fucked up. Please, let me fix it. Simon, please.”

Simon held himself stiffly. “Damn you, Jace.” He whispered. “I want to hate you so much.”

“I love you, Simon.” Jace said. “I swear. Please give me another chance. Please, please…”

Simon pulled at his arms around his waist and Jace’s heart sank. He had fucked up so bad that it couldn’t be fixed. Simon was going to leave and his life would be over…

Simon knelt in front of him, his hands on his face. His eyes were wet behind his glasses. “You stupid, stupid, extremely stupid man.” Then he leaned in and kissed him gently.

With a sound like a sob, Jace wrapped his arms around him tightly. It was when Simon started squirming; trying to pull away that Jace relaxed his arms around him.

“I don’t want to leave.” Simon said. “There’s no me without you. And do you know how hard it is to train boyfriends these days?” Jace choked out a laugh. “But, you know it’S going to be really hard to trust you. I’m going to be suspicious and question everything you do, that you’d get sick of it and break up with me.”

“Never.” Jace said, “Don’t even joke about it.”

“I’ll stay.” Simon said, chewing his lower lip. “But you’d better make it up to me.”

“I will.” Jace said vehemently. “I promise. I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

Simon stared at him for a minute. “OK, OK. We’re OK.”

Jace buried his face in the crook of Simon’s neck in relief. His heart ached at the thought that he almost lost this. Just because he let that…girl, get into his head.

“OK, buddy.” Simon stood up, pulling Jace up with him. “Do you want to go with me to get my things from Clary and Izzy’s?”

“Yeah.” Jace said, his arms around Simon’s waist. He was never letting him go.

Simon smiled up at him. “You’re going to have to let me go for me to move.”

Jace blushed and let him go, his hand reaching for Simon’s hand, his heart beating in relief when Simon squeezed.

“And you are going to have to apologize to Alec.” Simon said. 

“I know.” Jace sighed, rubbing his face. “I know.”

“Dude, I can’t believe you were going to fight him for me.” Simon chattered as they walked to the car. “It’s Alec; the guy is practically your brother.”

“Hey, he shouldn’t have touched you.” Jace said. He knew he and Alec were probably good, but if Simon said he needed to apologize then he would do just that.

“I never want to feel like that again.” Simon said when Jace started driving to Izzy’s place. “I’m still mad, but I forgive you.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Jace said, his hand reaching for Simon’s.

***

**Magnus [11.09PM] – I’m glad you and Simon made up but if you ever lay a hand on Alec again, I will end you. xoxo**

Jace laughed when he saw Magnus’s text message. Simon made an incoherent sound and threw an arm around Jace’s waist and one leg tangled with Jace’s.

Jace placed one hand on the arm on his waist and stroked the brown curls on Simon’s head. He smiled when Simon made a purring sound and murmured something that sounded like his name.

They were going to be just fine.


End file.
